Happily Ever After
by Strained Blue
Summary: :One-shot fic: One of the CLOW (notice 1st season) Cards gets loose, and Sakura & co. (plus Touya) gets caught up in it! They get sucked into a fantasy tale of Thumbelina! Just a one-shot, what if-sorta! Hint of S+S!


Happily Ever After Chapter 1  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Wednesday, July 11, 2001  
  
Revised: Saturday, April 6, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura's characters. The Original Japanese Manga Version is owned by: CLAMP. The Japanese Anime Version is owned by: Kodansha. The English (Really Really Stupidly with a Capital "S" Dubbed) Version is owned by: Nelvana. I also don't own all the fairy tale stories in here; they are common tales here! ^_^ *** QUICK NOTES  
  
Sakura and the gang are 11. Meiling returned to Hong Kong, but Syaoran decided to stay. This is before Eriol arrives. ***  
  
"Sorry, Kero, but I'm going to be late," Sakura moaned as she raced out of her bedroom. She grabbed her lunch from her dad and snatched an apple as a fast breakfast. "Bye!" She raced to school. "I am going to be so late!" She reached the school grounds and quickly switched into her school shoes as she sped to the classroom. She got inside just as the bell rang. "Phew!" She sat in her seat, sighing with relief.  
  
"That was a close one, Sakura," Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"You told me," Sakura sighed. Mr. Terada walked in.  
  
"Good morning, class. Today, I have an announcement. We're going to have a project. I will place you in groups of seven. This project is based on types of books. There will be four groups in all. Each group is working on a different type of story. The four types are: biography, autobiography, science fiction, and fairy tales. I'll call out the groups right now," Mr. Terada announced. Some students groaned, while others squealed.  
  
"Fairy tales: Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo, Sakura, Yamazaki, and Syaoran," Mr. Terada finished. "Okay, one person in each group must bring an example of the type of book assigned to your group. Now, please get in your groups."  
  
Sakura and her group gathered in a circle.  
  
"Great, I got stuck with Mr. Tall-tale," Chiharu complained. "There should've been a tall tale/lie group for Yamazaki!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Syaoran sighed, trying to get to the point, "Who's going to bring the book?"  
  
"I'll bring mine. I have one with a bunch of fairy tales," Sakura offered. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Class, when you figure it out, please switch seats so that you all sit near each other. Let me explain a little more on this project," Mr. Terada pronounced as the students began to shuffle around.  
  
"Let's sit in the back," Chiharu muttered. Everyone nodded. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran were able to keep their seats. Rika seated herself behind Tomoyo as Naoko and Chiharu sat in front of Sakura and Tomoyo, while Yamazaki sat in front of Chiharu, where Chiharu was able to hit him in the head when she needed to.  
  
"Okay, settle down now. Let me explain more now," Mr. Terada brought out some papers. "Your groups will work on these different types of stories and then present to the class what your group has come up with about it. Like for example, the fairy tale group could talk about the fantasy and the endings in all the different stories. Or like how the biography group could talk about what each book is about and how it talks about the person's life. You get the idea. I want you to make it as creative as possible to present it to the class. Now, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask me. You can start on your project now."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked her friends.  
  
"We could do a poster," Yamazaki grinned.  
  
Chiharu shook her head. "Or a mobile."  
  
"What about we just talk?" Syaoran sighed.  
  
"We could make a puppet show," Sakura suggested.  
  
"Or a diorama," Naoko offered.  
  
"Or a play," Tomoyo said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah!" Chiharu smiled. All the girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Wait a minute! But think about it," Yamazaki exclaimed, "Fairy tales usually end up in 'happily ever after', meaning that it always end up like Cinderella." He stuck out his tongue in disgust.  
  
"So?" Chiharu raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"So, I'm not going to be 'Prince Charming', Syaoran can do that!" Yamazaki grinned, pointing at Syaoran.  
  
"No way." Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"Oh, grow up guys. We can make it up ourselves!" Rika sighed.  
  
"Yeah, now all we have to do is research on fairy tales, see what they all have in common, and make up a story somewhat like it," Sakura stated.  
  
"Great, I could make costumes for everyone!" Tomoyo clasped her hands with stars in her eyes. Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Not if it's all ruffles," Sakura groaned. Chiharu looked at her confused. "Long story."  
  
"Okay, Sakura, bring that fairy tale book of yours and we'll see what we can do," Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Sakura found her old fairy tale book. She looked through the old, familiar stories, then shut the book, setting it on her drawer by her backpack and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Kero was sleeping on the Clow Book on Sakura's dresser. As he turned in his sleep, one of the Cards was disrupted and fell through the book, landing on top of the fairy tale book. The Card disappeared through the book, taking over it. The book glowed softly, then stopped.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura woke up at the sound of her alarm. She looked at her clock, it was 7:00 AM; she was early. Sakura pulled on her uniform and brought down her stuff to the kitchen.  
  
"Mm, smells delicious," Sakura complimented Toya, who was cooking.  
  
"Thanks, kaijuu, here I made some eggs," Toya replied, setting the table.  
  
"My name is Sakura, and I'm not a monster!" Sakura yelled, stepping on Toya's foot by 'accident'.  
  
"You did that on purpose," Toya glared. Sakura smirked as she dug into her breakfast. Her dad came down a few moments later.  
  
"Good morning, Otou-san," Sakura greeted.  
  
"Morning Sakura, morning Toya," Fujitaka smiled. The three ate their breakfasts.  
  
"I have to get something before I leave," Sakura remembered. She raced up the stairs to her room and found her storybook. As she touched it, she felt something unusual, but couldn't place it. She set it inside her backpack, and then snapped on her skates. She bladed out the door, calling a 'good-bye' back to her dad.  
  
"Boy, is it lonely without Toya or Yukito now," Sakura sighed. She reached the school just as a car pulled up. "Hi Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo got out of her sleek, black car. "Hi Sakura! Did you remember the book?" Sakura nodded, pulling out her book. "Hey, I remember that book. Isn't that the one you brought it to school once in the 1st Grade?"  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Sakura smiled.  
  
They reached the classroom and, soon enough, they were joined with Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika. "Hey, guys!"  
  
"Hi, guys, I brought the book," Sakura smiled, showing them the book.  
  
"Cool!" Chiharu replied, "What type of play do you guys want to do?"  
  
"How about one where the guys get to make fools of themselves?" Rika laughed.  
  
"Yeah, how about one with a Prince Charming," Naoko grinned.  
  
"One where they're going to dress up in tights," Sakura giggled as she pretended to be someone from Robin Hood.  
  
"I can just imagine Syaoran or Yamazaki in one," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Who would be the prince, though?" Rika asked.  
  
"Yamazaki would just play around, how about Syaoran?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Yeah, and who'd be the princess?" Naoko asked. They all looked at each other.  
  
Tomoyo grinned evilly. "Sakura should."  
  
"Oh, no! N-No!" Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Why not?" Chiharu grinned, catching Tomoyo's drift. "You two would look really good."  
  
"Let's figure it out later." Sakura changed the subject. They took their seats as the bell rang and Mr. Terada walked in.  
  
"Okay, all morning today we are going to work on our projects," Mr. Terada announced, "Now get into your groups and work."  
  
"Now, let's all read these stories," Rika suggested as they gathered together.  
  
"Who's going to read them?" Yamazaki inquired.  
  
"We'll all take turns. There's seven stories, anyway, so we each read a story," Sakura suggested.  
  
"I'll go first," Tomoyo volunteered. She read the first story, which was Snow White. Rika read Sleeping Beauty, Yamazaki: Cinderella, except he ended it with aliens taking Cinderella up to space. After Chiharu chucked him in the head, she read Pinocchio. Sakura went next and recited Rapunzel, then Naoko who read The Princess and the Pea, while Syaoran went last and read, Beauty and the Beast.  
  
"And Belle and the prince lived happily ever after," Syaoran finished as he closed the book.  
  
"Well, that's all the stories," Sakura said as she got the book back from Syaoran.  
  
"Now all we need to do is fix up a play," Chiharu sighed.  
  
"We can do that later," Rika said. They all agreed. Just then, the lunch bell rang.  
  
"Class dismissed for lunch," Mr. Terada said. Sakura and her friends got up from the floor and retrieved their lunches.  
  
"Come on, let's go outside," Sakura said. Her friends nodded and they left for outside. The boys followed them.  
  
"If they have a 'Prince Charming', you'll be it, right Syaoran?" Yamazaki pleaded.  
  
"Why me? Can't you be it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No, Chiharu would probably not let me do it, because they know I'll mess it up," Yamazaki grinned. Syaoran gulped hard.  
  
"That would mean I'd have to do it," Syaoran recurred, gloomily. Yamazaki nodded.  
  
"Good luck." Syaoran groaned as they followed the group of giggly girls.  
  
They ate lunch talking about fairy tales, while Yamazaki and Syaoran kept quiet.  
  
"So, do you all want to come to my house to work on the play?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure, why not," Chiharu smiled.  
  
"My dad wouldn't mind, he'll say it's okay because he's also going to be out. But Toya is going to be home, though we can avoid him at least," Sakura explained.  
  
"So, it's decided," Tomoyo said.  
  
"We're all going to Sakura's house after school," Rika finished.  
  
"What about us?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"You wouldn't think that we'd leave you two out. Of course you both can come! You're part of the group!" Sakura giggled, flashing her bright smile. Yamazaki grinned proudly and Syaoran nodded. "Okay, so we'll all go to my house. Right after or do you want to meet a little later?"  
  
"Let's all go home first, then come over, so you can get Toya out of the way," Tomoyo laughed.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. "Oh, yeah."  
  
~*~  
  
"Toya, I'm having friends over, so don't disturb us. I called Otou- san a few minutes ago and he said that it's okay," Sakura told him.  
  
"Why are they coming over?" Toya asked.  
  
"School project," she answered as she went up to her room.  
  
"Kero, I'm having people over, so you have to hide," Sakura instructed.  
  
"Who, exactly?" Kero inquired.  
  
"Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, and Syaoran," Sakura recited as she fixed up her room and changed into a red sweater and brown skirt.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Project," Sakura replied. The doorbell rang and she heard Toya's heavy footsteps going towards the door slowly. "Toya! Don't!" She turned to Kero, "Kero, I have to go now, bye! And be quiet!" Sakura raced down the stairs, two at a time, and reached the bottom just as Toya opened the door.  
  
"Toya!" Sakura yelled, tackling him over.  
  
"Get off of me!" Toya yelled, struggling to get off the floor. Sakura looked up at the open door and sweat dropped.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo, come on in," Sakura smiled. Toya pushed her off and Sakura landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
"For a monster, you sure are strong," Toya muttered, dusting himself off. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"You go girl!" Tomoyo smiled. Sakura blushed. Soon, the doorbell rang again and the two went to answer it, revealing Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu.  
  
"Hey guys," Sakura greeted. She had already made tea with Tomoyo and served them all when the doorbell rang again. Syaoran and Yamazaki entered the room. "Hi, come on in, everybody's here now." The two followed her to the living room where all the girls were.  
  
"Okay, where's that book, now?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'll get it," Sakura smiled. She was about to go up the stairs when Toya came down with the book in his hand.  
  
"Looking for this?" Toya asked, eyeing Syaoran carefully. He was so busy glaring at Syaoran, that he didn't notice Sakura take the book from him.  
  
"Thank you, Toya. Now leave please," Sakura commanded, but, of course, he seated himself in the living room as well. Sakura sighed in defeat and resumed to the group.  
  
"I have the perfect idea! Let's do Thumbelina!" Tomoyo exclaimed. The girls nodded, but Syaoran and Yamazaki groaned. "Don't worry, you two will be perfect!" But it only caused them to groan further.  
  
Unnoticed by them all, something in the 'mind' of the book clicked and it began to glow.  
  
Sakura dropped the book in surprise and it opened to the first page. She moved to pick it up, when a cold blast of wind escaped and surrounded everyone.  
  
"What's happening?" Sakura exclaimed. Suddenly, everyone was sucked into the book. When the last person was inside, it closed shut.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahh!" Sakura screamed as she fell through the dark dimension.  
  
"Sakura! Grab my hand!" Syaoran yelled. Toya, Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Yamazaki were holding hands already in a circle on the other side of her. Sakura tried to reach for Syaoran's hand, but it was just centimeters from her.  
  
"I can't reach you!" Sakura cried. Syaoran stretched hi arm.  
  
"Try again!" Syaoran advised. Sakura tried once more, but failed.  
  
"I can't! My arm is too short!" Sakura yelled. She tried once more and caught Syaoran's hand. He tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to the group. Sakura latched onto Tomoyo's other hand as they all fell together, then a wind picked up and softened their landing.  
  
"Huh?! Where are we?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"I don't know, just stay together," Syaoran cautioned. Then, unexpectedly, everyone disappeared, one by one.  
  
"Guys? Where are you?" Sakura cried out, but soon she fell into darkness. When she woke, she looked around and found herself that looked to be like the inside of a flower. Sakura looked at her self. She wore a simple, carnation pink dress. Sakura's hair was put up with two flowers and she was barefoot. "Huh?" The flower around her opened up and Sakura looked above her. She found Tomoyo looking down at her, except she was 50 times Sakura's size.  
  
"Sakura? Help me, I can't control myself," Tomoyo whimpered.  
  
"Don't fight it," Sakura warned. But then the sapphire pupils of Tomoyo's eyes went blank. Tomoyo scooped her up. She wore a blue dress with a white apron. Tomoyo began to walk, and then set Sakura in a crib-like seashell.  
  
"I'm not going to sleep in there," Sakura protested. But Tomoyo couldn't hear her. She closed the shell on Sakura. Sakura cried out as darkness surrounded her, "Tomoyo!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Where am I?" Chiharu exclaimed. She looked at herself. She wore a long, red dress with a matching silk, red cape. A golden tiara sat atop her head, with transparent, fairy-like wings sprouting from her back.  
  
"I'm- I'm- I'm a fairy queen!" Chiharu exclaimed as she fluttered around. She looked around to see Yamazaki. "Yamazaki! Over here!" Yamazaki looked at her.  
  
"Chiharu, where are we?" Yamazaki asked as he flew over to her. He wore a king's outfit with a golden crown upon his head as well. He had a red, velvet cape and held a golden staff.  
  
"I think we're in a palace," Chiharu whispered, "We're the king and queen. I wonder where everyone else is."  
  
"Yeah," Yamazaki agreed. "Let's go try to find them."  
  
They were about to fly out of the castle, when a guard stopped them.  
  
"Your Royal Highnesses, please, you have visitors. You must stay," the guard advised. They were about to protest, when both their eyes turned blank and they obeyed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Rika exclaimed.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" Naoko cried out.  
  
"Naoko! I'm over here!" Rika yelled. Naoko ran over to her. Rika wore an orange dress, an orange handkerchief over her head, with a white apron. Naoko wore a similar outfit except it was yellow. They both wore elf-like shoes.  
  
"Where are we?" Naoko asked as the two clasped onto each other.  
  
"I don't know," Rika whispered back. Suddenly, little creatures began to emerge from the deep shadows of the forest.  
  
"Come! We have to go help the other wood creatures," one said.  
  
"Huh?" Rika gaped.  
  
"This is similar to the story of Thumbelina, with the wood creatures!" Naoko cried. But before either of the two could continue, their eyes blanked out and followed the little wood creatures.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura! Where are you?" Toya called out, cupping his hands to his mouth. He felt something different; he looked at himself. Instead of hands, he had white feathers and wings! He wore a short red vest and a matching red hat. "What?! I'm a bird! What am I doing as a bird?" He flew in circles, before hitting a tree. "Ow! That hurt!"  
  
Somehow, he had a certain intuition he must go, so he flew off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" Syaoran yelled. He looked around; he was in a bedroom. The room had fine furnishings and was decorated with green. He looked at his clothes. "Why am I wearing this?!" He wore a simple red cape, with a sword at his side. His clothes were made up of black slacks, with leather boots that came up to his knees. He wore a long-sleeved, white shirt with a green vest with golden designs.  
  
He sat up in a soft bed. He noticed transparent, fairy-like wings shot out of his back. "Huh?" He got up from his bed and fluttered around the room, and then exiting the room, he met up with another fairy.  
  
"Prince Syaoran, your mother and father await you," the fairy requested. Syaoran looked at him.  
  
"Prince Syaoran? Mother? Father?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
"Did you hit the wall again? Your mother is calling for you in the throne room. Go, now," the fairy said, before fluttering away.  
  
Syaoran flew down the appointed hallway and opened a door to a room. He found a huge room with chandeliers on the ceiling with a long, red carpet leading to two large thrones, one bigger than the other. The two people atop the thrones were Yamazaki and Chiharu.  
  
"Yamazaki? Chiharu?" Syaoran called out, but the two did not recognize him.  
  
"Son, come here," Chiharu ordered. Syaoran obeyed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Open this thing!" Sakura cried, banging her fists against the shell. Sakura heard a door shut. She tried to activate her Key, but it wouldn't work. "Help! Someone! Open this thing!" She grew tired in a few minutes. She sat down and sighed.  
  
Abruptly, she felt movement. The shell began to shake violently, as if someone was carrying her off. "Hey!"  
  
~*~  
  
Toya flew over to somewhere in the woods. He watched overhead and saw rustle down below him, so he flew down for a closer look. He noticed the wood creatures.  
  
"Hey!" Toya called.  
  
"A bird!" some creature yelled. Most of the wood creatures fled into the grass, leaving two girls stranded.  
  
"Come," he ordered. Naoko and Rika mounted his back as he flew off. *I don't think that they're aware of what's happening. But I know that I have to find Sakura and the rest of her friends!*  
  
~*~  
  
Days passed and the story continued. Sakura was brought from one creature to the next. First, a frog kidnapped her and forced her to sing for money. Then, a cricket captured her and made her dance for money as well. Then she ran away and was found by a mouse, whom caused her to be engaged to a mole, but she escaped and ran until she found a spot to sleep.  
  
Syaoran would go on regular searches for everyone. He found Tomoyo and persuaded her to come with him, to where everyone was. He also found Toya, Rika, and Naoko. They were all being controlled, like Chiharu and Yamazaki, except for him and Toya, because they both had some type of magical lineage.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm going out again," Syaoran announced to Queen Chiharu. Chiharu nodded as Syaoran took off into the cold wind. "Where could she be?" He fluttered to the ground because it was getting too windy to fly. He noticed a cricket talking to himself.  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen a girl my age around here?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Did she happen to have auburn hair and green eyes?" the bug sneered.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran nodded, his hopes began to rise.  
  
"Nope," the bug smirked. Syaoran's anger then began to rise instead.  
  
"I know you know!" Syaoran growled. "So tell me now! Or I will have you, um, belegged!" Syaoran revealed his royal ring. The cricket kneeled to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, your Majesty! The girl! Yes, I saw her! I captured her, but she escaped, I don't know where she went though," the cricket stammered. "Please don't take my legs! I won't be able to walk!" Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
"How long ago was she with you?" Syaoran inquired, trying to calm himself.  
  
"She was with me three days ago," the bug answered.  
  
Then Syaoran took off again.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura woke up to find herself once more with a new face, the mole. The mole wanted her to marry him and keep her underground with him forever.  
  
"No! I won't marry you!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Too bad, little flower. You are to marry me in an hour," the mole grinned. Sakura found herself tied to a mushroom. She wore an elegant white gown that the mouse had made for her. It was pretty and complimented her features, but Sakura was angry and red from the bitter-cold wind. Too weak from running and running, she gave into the ropes that bound her from her freedom. (sorry for moving so fast!!!!)  
  
~*~  
  
"Prince Syaoran. The queen has sent for you," one of the fairy guards said. Syaoran, reluctantly, turned back to the castle.  
  
"What is it, Chiharu?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"We are invited to a party and we have no choice to attend it. Come on, we leave now," Chiharu answered, pushing Syaoran into a carriage.  
  
"But-" Syaoran started, but Toya shook his feathery head no (haha! Toya's a bird!). Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Toya sat with Syaoran in silence.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, you must get ready for you wedding," the mouse insisted. Sakura shook her head no.  
  
"I won't!" Sakura declared.  
  
"I'm sorry I brought you into this, but the mole always gets his way! I'd help you, but he would get both our heads," the mouse sighed. Sakura whimpered.  
  
"It's okay," Sakura whispered. She put on the flower tiara and took the bouquet of flowers. "I'm ready."  
  
The mouse ushered her into the church. "You're lucky. The Prince and his family are attending." Sakura wasn't listening, though, as she stared out the window at the falling snow, her heart aching, not knowing it herself, for Syaoran.  
  
~*~  
  
"What party are we attending?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"A wedding," Chiharu responded, "Come on, take your seat." They all took their seats up front.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's your turn to go, now," the mouse whispered. Sakura reluctantly took small steps towards the alter of the small church.  
  
"Help me," she cried to herself as tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
"There's the bride," Tomoyo gasped. They all turned to look at the small girl who held her head down.  
  
"She looks very familiar," Yamazaki answered.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura reached the alter. She tilted her head up and glared at the mole.  
  
"Do you take this girl to be your lawfully wedded wife, Mr. Mole?" the preacher mouse asked.  
  
"I do," the mole grinned.  
  
"Do you take Mr. Mole to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher mouse asked.  
  
"Never!" Sakura yelled. The mole gasped.  
  
"How dare you!" the mole yelled, slapping Sakura, who fell to the ground. He picked her up by the arm and threw her against the opposite wall, next to the seats of the Royal family. Sakura held her head down low. "You little girl! I give you a place to stay and you say 'never'!"  
  
"I say no, because you kidnapped me. If I could turn back time once more, I'd still say never!" Sakura yelled. The mole slapped her hard against the face once more. With the strength he had left, he sent her crashing into a chair. Sakura weakly got up, her head still held low.  
  
~*~  
  
"That poor girl," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Her voice is so familiar," Rika murmured. They all looked at the hurt bride against the wall nearest them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now say you're sorry, before I kill you now," the mole screamed.  
  
"Never," Sakura weakly yelled. She felt a cold blade against her neck. She couldn't move.  
  
"Now, what do you say?" the mole repeated.  
  
"Never!" Sakura whispered hoarsely. She looked up, defiantly. "Never!" She heard a gasp from the Royal family. She looked over to see Yamazaki, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, a bird, and Syaoran.  
  
~*~  
  
As the mysterious bride looked up, everyone from the Royal tables saw her emerald eyes and soon everyone's minds were restored to as before.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura! Look out!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura looked at the mole, who plunged his sword at Sakura. Sakura dodged the attack and once more tried to activate her Clow Key.  
  
"O Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the Wand, The Force Ignite! Release!" Sakura chanted once more, confidence filled her voice entirely. They Key activated and turned into a staff.  
  
"No, how did you get my past my force field?" the mole cried.  
  
"Sword! Release and dispel!" Sakura yelled. The staff turned into a long, thin saber. She fought against the mole. Then the mole hit Sakura's saber out of reach.  
  
"I guess I win," the mole laughed.  
  
"Think again," Syaoran smirked as he hit the sword away from the man. Sakura smiled as she ran to get her own sword.  
  
"Syaoran! I'm pretty sure this is the work of a Clow Card!" Sakura explained.  
  
"But I thought we captured them all," Syaoran replied.  
  
"One of them got loose," Sakura sighed. She ran the Cards through her mind. Which card could it be? "I know! It's the Illusion Card. Illusion, return to your power confined! Illusion Card!" The Card was sucked into its original form. Just then a flash of light surrounded them all.  
  
~*~  
  
"And they lived happily ever after," Chiharu finished. Sakura looked around, she found herself in the classroom.  
  
"Curtsy, Sakura," Chiharu muttered, poking her in the back. Sakura curtsied; she wore a white dress, similar to the one when she was inside the book- if she ever really was.  
  
"That was our own reenactment of the fairy tale, Thumbelina," Rika ended.  
  
"Thank you for the wonderful play. An A+ for your group, wonderfully done," Mr. Terada clapped.  
  
~*~  
  
At lunch, Sakura sat next to Syaoran on the ground. Tomoyo was chatting away with Chiharu. Sakura asked Syaoran, "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Yeah, that was weird," Syaoran nodded.  
  
"How come it's already the end of the week?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I guess time went on without us," Syaoran sighed. Syaoran and Sakura locked eyes for a moment; just then a book fell out of Sakura's backpack. They stared at the book.  
  
"What should I do with it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Lock it away," Syaoran smirked. Sakura picked up the book and looked at it in wonder.  
  
THE END 


End file.
